


The Jam-Filled Donut

by marsandnottheplanet



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsandnottheplanet/pseuds/marsandnottheplanet
Summary: After countless dates and way too many receipts, Roman is finally fed up with hiding his true feelings.
Relationships: Logince
Kudos: 23





	The Jam-Filled Donut

The slight clinks of silverware against the glass plates were the only thing keeping Roman sane as he stared awkwardly at his date in front of him. Roman had taken him to a fancy restaurant down the road from his apartment, thinking it would put himself in a more “fitting element.” Roman enjoyed the lavish things in life, and he didn’t have to worry about money, so it seemed like a good plan, but this date was definitely not lavish. His date was a good looking guy, well put together, charming, even. But he wasn’t...what Roman was looking for. He couldn’t even remember his name for goodness sake.

Roman was about to say something, break the silence for the first time since they’d given proper formalities, until his date stood up. “Please excuse me while I go to the bathroom.” Roman gave a proper smile and nodded his head before watching as his date left the room. Roman rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. This was the third this had happened this week. What had come over him? It wasn’t like Roman couldn’t woo his date, he had charmed them before, but recently he just...didn’t want to. He didn’t have that strive that he once had, that yearn for his happily ever after. 

When it had been at least 30 minutes, Roman slowly pushed his chair outwards and stood up. He had already paid for both meals, and he knew the guy wasn’t having “bathroom issues” because he hadn’t even touched his food. He just kept chugging his water. Roman could admire a man who knew how to slyly get out of situations, and the water chugging was a good lead, but he wasn’t dumb. The waiter came over to Roman, feigning oblivion as he returned his card. “Bathroom troubles?” The waiter said, looking over at the empty seat. “Let’s hope the toilet ate him about as much as he ate his food!” The waiter then gave a small laugh, his glasses raising as his mouth molded into a bright smile. Roman just pressed his lips together and forced a smile, not quite meeting the waiter’s gaze. He wasn’t surprised the waiter had been watching, and probably out of entertainment. It was late at night and the restaurant was now basically empty. He looked like a fool. 

He was about to leave when the waiter stopped him. “Hey, how about free dessert? You can have anything you want that’s on the menu.” The waiter leaned over, placing his notepad on the table before retrieving a dessert menu and handing it to Roman. “Oh,” was all Roman said before grabbing the menu and flipping through it. He wasn’t huge on desserts, only accepting a few cookies here and there, but his eyes stopped when he landed on a jam-filled donut. Roman stared at the menu for way too long a time, and finally realized this when the waiter was no longer looking at Roman and at the clock on the wall. “Sorry,” he apologized, handing the menu back. “I’ll take the jam-filled donut. And thank you…” He leaned his head to the side looking for the waiter’s name tag. “Patton,” He answered, sticking out his hand with his same bright smile. “And it’s no problem!”

As Roman headed home, he kept his gaze toward the to-go box, his mind wandering. He needed to stop. He needed to stop thinking of his brown hair, his glasses, his love for- Roman stopped himself and let out an aggravated sigh, clenching the to-go box tightly. He didn’t want Roman, or so he thought, and he needed to respect that. But it was hard when everything reminded Roman of him. The jam-filled donut, the waiter’s glasses, the stars that shone brightly in the night sky. And it was exceedingly hard when he lived in the same apartment complex. 

Roman stopped at the entrance, looking over at the mailboxes that lined the wall next to the stairs. “Jesus Christ Superstar..” he murmured under his breath before trying to hide himself behind the now seemingly small to-go box. 

“Roman,” he greeted, not looking up from his mail.

“Hey Logan,” Roman greeted kindly, stopping at the door to the stairs. 

“Since when do you take the stairs?” Logan asked, finally looking up from his mail.

“Since today,” he answered bluntly before stuttering, “Need to...to clear my head.” 

Now realizing that he had seemed way too suspicious, Roman made his way up the stairs. He lived on the fourth floor, so it wasn’t too long of a journey, but his mind made it miserable. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said. And with Logan being how he is, he probably thought nothing of it. He was probably headed straight for his apartment right now, getting ready to read Sherlock Holmes, or The Murder of Roger Ackroyd. Roman then stopped, half forgetting about the box in his hand. “Logan’s probably headed straight for his apartment!” Roman said, repeating his thoughts, but this time with a bit more excitement. 

At this realization, Roman rushed up the stairs, one hand on the box, and another on the railing, and didn’t stop till he reached Logan’s apartment. “113,” he mouthed to himself breathlessly before whipping his head toward the elevator door. 

“Roman?” Logan said, raising an eyebrow and looking him up and down, noticing how out of breath he was.

“This...this is for you,” Roman said, outstretching his arm for Logan to take the box. “It’s...a jam-filled donut. My date left again and I got a free dessert.”

To Roman’s surprise, Logan looked shocked, but he wasn’t sure why. Logan was always a logical thinker, and he knew one of Roman’s dates leaving midway wasn’t a new occurrence. 

Logan slowly walked forward and grabbed the box before digging in his pocket for his key. 

The silence was killing Roman, and he didn’t know why he was still standing there, but when Logan slid his key through the lock, he motioned for Roman to come inside. 

Roman immediately felt relieved when he gazed over the familiar apartment. Astrology books were lined neatly on a shelf, and a jar of Crofters was sitting on his kitchen island. When he peeked into his room, graded papers were neatly organized in folders on his desk. Everything was normal, and it was everything he loved. Roman turned around when he heard the to-go box being opened and saw Logan sitting on his couch, the donut already in his hands. He hesitated before taking a bite, and looked at Roman suspiciously over the top of his glasses. 

“Well, are you going to inform me on the happenings of your date? Why did you receive a free dessert? Was it a reward for accomplishing the most unsuccessful dates in one restaurant?”

Roman gave an embarrassed laugh, still not sitting down. “Ouch, Lo. And to answer your question, no. The waiter gave it to me, I guess he felt sorry for me.” 

Logan nodded, listening as Roman continued.

“The guy was great, really. Charming, good-looking, though not better looking than me, and even offered to pay for the meal. I just...couldn’t find it in myself to even try with him...put in any effort.” 

“Mhm,” Logan said, having sat down his doughnut and brushed his fingers off with a napkin. “And what was his name?” 

Roman stared at Logan as he gave him a challenging look. Logan always asked questions like this, calling Roman out on his inability to remember crucial information on a date when he lost interest. But, he gave in, and answered defeatedly, “I...don’t remember..” 

Roman had been pacing, and didn’t realize this till he stopped in his tracks at Logan’s next question. 

“Well, being rejected so many times can be challenging mentally, are you okay?”

‘Are you okay?’

The question seemed to taunt Roman and he crossed his arms, turning away from Logan. He knew the answer, he knew the answer plain as day, but he was scared the answer wasn’t what Logan wanted to hear. He was scared he would mess things up, he was scared Logan would hate him...he was scared he'd never get the happily ever after he dreamed of. 

But when he turned around, he dropped his arms and sighed. “No. Logan I’m not okay. And it’s not because of the date, it’s not because they keep leaving, it’s not because I keep spending money on people who don’t even care!” Roman through his arms up to emphasize his words before breathing in shaky breath and continuing. “It’s because I’m tired of spending money and kissing strangers that aren’t you!”

Roman turned away as Logan’s face dropped, and he walked towards the door, not knowing Logan had stood up. “I know this could change things, but I’m tired of living a lie! I’m tired of wasting my time on something that I know isn’t going to work out, and I’m tired of trying to change how I feel, how my heart feels!” Roman pointed at his heart gently, still not facing Logan. “You can hate me, you can never talk to me, but at least tell me how you feel so I can finally let it g-” When Roman turned around, Logan was directly behind him, and his sentence was cut off when Logan’s hands met Roman’s face, and their lips smashed into each others

Logan let go, his eyes darting from Roman’s lips to his eyes. “Don’t let it go, don’t you ever let it go. I’m right here, and I always will be.”

And that’s when Roman realized, he finally found his happily ever after.


End file.
